Un regalo para navidad
by princessttarsandy
Summary: Dos mujeres que  no tenian absolutamente nada en comun, una prueba para una gran amor,  el amor todo lo podra, Desiciones y tragedias.


Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen si no yo ya estaría casada con Albert. jejeje.. si no a Misuki e Igarashi, solamente la historia es idea mía.

**UN REGALO PARA NAVIDAD.**

15 MAYO DEL 2010.

Candice White de Granchester, estaba muy nerviosa antes de pasar al consultorio, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, hacia más de dos años que se había casado, con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, aunque su familia todavía no lo aceptaba, para ella era todo su mundo y era justo hacer más bello ese mundo, ella deseaba que en su vientre estuviera motivado por ese amor, ese amor que ellos se profesaban, ella en verdad lo deseaba, pero hacia más de un año que lo habían intentado pero desafortunadamente no lo habían logrado, al parecer este día podía ser diferente, tenía tantas ilusiones tenía dos meses de atraso y todo parecía indicar que sí

- Señora Granchester, pase por favor-grito la enfermera.

-Buenas tardes doctor ya tiene mis resultados-dijo emocionada ingresando al consultorio.

- Hola Candy, toma asiento por favor.-indico el médico.

El joven médico tomo el expediente y lo estuvo revisando. En ese instante el médico deseaba no ser el su amigo, el deseaba no destruirle la ilusión a Candy

- Dígame doctor que sucede-preguntó; al ver que el doctor no le decía nada.

- Candy necesito que seas muy fuerte, en esta ocasión.-comento con preocupación reflejada

- No estoy embarazada verdad.-dijo ya casi al borde las lagrimas.

-Lo lamento Candy.-contesto con verdadera pena en su voz Stear al ver la cara descompuesta de su mejor amiga.

-Pero no entiendo entonces por qué no, eh...estas mal, eso debe de ser un error.

-No Candy, además... hay algo más que debes saber, junto con tus análisis para ver si estabas o no, te mande hacer unos de conteo de glóbulos rojos, y...

- Además que Stear, dijo ella molesta y desesperada.

- Candy, encontramos unos tejidos anormales en tu matriz, y es necesario realizar una biopsia.

- Me estas tratando de decir que tengo Cáncer-dijo aun mas incrédula tratando de digerir la información.

- Candy en verdad lo lamento mucho, yo sé bien que...

- ¡No Stear! ... no lo sabes –comento interrumpiendo a su amigo casi gritándole- tú y Patty ya tienen un bebe, no saben lo que se siente no poder tener hijos y ahora esto, arruina todas mis posibilidades-Decía la rubia al borde del llanto.

- Candy tranquilízate, mira es necesario la biopsia, para ver que tan mal está tu tejido, no es necesario que te retire el útero, pero debes iniciar el tratamiento lo antes posible.

- ¡Basta!, basta,-Dijo ella mientras, salía corriendo.

Candy iba llorando pedía a Dios un bebe, un bebe era lo que más deseaba, en este mundo pero al parecer Dios se había olvidado de ella, ya que le negaba ese derecho... el de ser madre, ser madre es la bendición de dios le había dicho en una ocasión su nana, ¨el tener en tu vientre el fruto del amor, es lo más maravilloso, sentir que tienes lo más bello, no hay cosa más maravillosa que el de ser madre aquellas que son madres son bendecidas por Dios.¨

Candy se sentía sumamente vacía, como explicarle a su esposo que no había quedado embarazada, pero lo peor, que jamás le daría un hijo ya que ella tenía…

Lloraba amargamente por las calles, se veía una tristeza muy profunda en su mirada.

Terrance Granchester estaba muy preocupado, ya que eran las 9:00 de la noche y su esposa a un no regresaba, estaba furioso pero más que nada preocupado, ya que sabía muy bien lo sucedido, Candy estaba obsesionada con darle un hijo y ahora no iba a ser posible, estaba como león recorriendo toda la casa, había llamado muy fuertemente la atención del chofer por no haber llevado a su esposa con el médico por haberla dejado ir sola, bueno conociendo que a Candy a pesar de tener siempre una vida cómoda, jamás le agrado eso de los choferes, tenía en verdad miedo de que algo fuera a pasar.

Candy había caminado sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un puente, estaba sopesando la idea de arrojarse al vacio. -No puedo llamarme mujer... si mi vientre está seco y vacio, no puedo Terry verte a los ojos y decirte que no puedo tener hijos, Si Dios realmente existes porque no me permites tener un hijo, ¡ah! Que hecho yo contra ti, porque me niegas ese hermoso derecho... si es verdad mi familia no es muy buena pero qué culpa tengo yo,

En verdad Candy deseaba tirarse en el vacío, deseaba estar muerte antes de verse reflejada en la desilusión y tristeza de Terry. -Lo siento Terry, en verdad lo siento.-decia mientras se subía al barandal estaba a punto de arrojarse.

Terrance Granchester conducía como un demonio, molesto, furico, pero más que nada sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba, entre mas miraba la hora más se desesperaba, sentía que en esos momento el automóvil era demasiado lento, a pesar de que iba a 390 km/hr. Sentía como su corazón se paralizaba, en ese instante alcanzo a ver algo a lo lejos, freno de inmediato, sentía que se le salía el corazón. Era ella estaba de espaldas pero la reconocería al instante, ese cabello dorado que lo volvía loco.

¡Candice!-grito Terry asustado al ver que ella estaba a la orilla del puente.

Lo siento Terry - fue lo último que dijo mientras se lanzaba al vacio.

¡Candiceee!- se escucho un grito desgarrador.

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD, EL PRIMER MILAGRO.

1 5 DE Mayo DEL 2010.

_11:15 P.M._

Se escuchaba el ulular de la ambulancia, era un milagro decían los paramédicos al llegar al lugar y ver a la joven que aun se encontraba con vida, habían suficientes signos vitales para quedarse en este mundo, detrás de la ambulancia iba Terrance sintiendo que se le iba la vida, cada minuto cuenta.

- Candy no me dejes, no me dejes, pecosa. Que acaso no comprendes... que yo te amo...que eres lo más importante para mí, que sin ti no vivo, eres mi mismo aire, Candy por que me haces esto.- Se repetía mientras manejaba.

Si para encontrarle se le hizo lento, ahora se le hacía eterno el camino para llegar al hospital.

_16 de Mayo del 2010._

_12:00 A.M._

Candy había entrado a cirugía, ya que tenían que contener un pequeño derrame interno. Terry se sentía destrozado completamente, sentía su vida irse recordando el día que se caso, con ella se sintió el hombre más pleno y feliz.

- Terry, ¿Como estas?-pregunto Stear al llegar con su esposa.

- No lo sé... aun esta en cirugía-contesto apenas en automático

-Pero que fue lo que sucedió.

- ¡Granchester!- se escucho una voz, con profundo odio. - te lo advertí si le hacías algo a mi sobrina-Dijo un hombre completamente furioso, tomando a Terry del cuello

- Deja a mi hijo en paz-grito otro hombre, al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Se los advertí, si ella muere es por culpa de ustedes maldigo el día en que se cruzaron en nuestro camino.

- ¡Albert tranquilízate!- le reprendio Stear, agregando - Terry no tiene la culpa

- ¡Cállate Stear! tú no te metas, nada más porque este es el padrino de Selene no creas que...

- No es por eso Albert, el culpable aquí soy, yo no Terrance

- ¿Que dices?, acaso le hiciste algo-dijo furioso.

Albert estaba a punto de sujetarlo del cuello cuando una enfermera los interrumpió.

- Señores compórtense este es un hospital, será mejor que se tranquilicen o llamare a seguridad.

- Está bien señorita me tranquilizare, pero ustedes dos me las van a pagar-Dijo Albert sumamente molesto.

- Terry te dejo un momento, déjame ver si puedo obtener respuesta de cómo va la cirugía.

- Si, por favor.

- Hijo tranquilízate,

- No puedo mamá, sabes Albert tiene razón yo soy el culpable de que ella este ahí.

- ¿Por qué dices eso amor?

- Porque si no estuviera enamorada de mi, ella no desearía tener un hijo mama.

- Corazón eso es lo más normal en una mujer, recibir ese hermoso regalo.

_16 de Septiembre 9:00 a.m._

- Elisa Legan

Sí, soy yo.

- pase por favor.

Tome asiento.

Si, muchas gracias

Dígame que es lo que tiene,

Bueno doctora, vera tengo un poco de vomito y mareos, incluso siento que me voy a desmayar.

Desde cuando tiene estos síntomas

Hace como un mes, más o menos

¿Un mes?-Dijo la doctora levantando la ceja

Si

Está bien, cuando fue su último periodo menstrual

Mmm, hace como dos meses

Su ultima relación sexual

Doctora ¿que se cree?, que piensa que soy- añadió molesta

Es soltera verdad

Claro que si,

Señorita legan, las preguntas que le estoy realizando son de rutina además creo que su molestia no es tanto la pregunta, si no la respuesta de esta o me equivoco

No doctora, se equivoca y si acaso piensa que...-contesto totalmente ofendida

Que señorita Legan, mire si quiere no me conteste, tenga- dijo mientras le extendia una receta- vaya a laboratorio y que le den una cita para que se realice estos exámenes y en cuanto los tenga viene a verme.

Está bien -añadió más calmada.

Mientras tanto no realice ningún esfuerzo.

Si, con su permiso

Adelante.

Inmediatamente en cuanto termino su consulta, decidió marcar a su esposo para saber sobre Candy.

Hola amor.

Hola Patty-Contesto Stear

¿Como sigue Candy?

Aun no sale de cirugía, ya han tardado demasiado, además de que es necesario que le haga la biopsia lo antes posible.

Hay que rezarle mucho a Dios para que todo salga bien.

Si mi amor, dile a Terry que en cuanto termine me voy para allá.

Si, nada mas vente con cuidado.

Si

Patty

Dime

Te amo

Yo también te amo Stear. Mientras colocaba el teléfono en su lugar. recordaba el momento que los unió con Stear.

Flash Back

Patty era amiga de Candy, ellas eran muy distintas se conocieron en el colegio en esos tiempo Candy andaba con Stear y Patty andaba con Tomas, un chico alegre pero algo rejego para todo, eran muy buenos amigos en una ocasión Candy discutió fuertemente con Stear y ella se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que ellos aguardaban, Patty se sentía una traidora, por que se había enamorado del novio de Candy tanto que no podía mirarla directo a los ojos, siempre inventaba alguna excusa para estar lejos de ella, pero en una ocasión no pudo escapar de Candy, así que fue a con ella al café de la esquina.

Sabes Patty... ya termine con Stear-comento como si nada

Ah sí-dijo Patty sin mostrar ningún interés

Sí, me di cuenta que a él le gusta otra chica y creo que a ella también - decía Candy divertida

Ah... y no te molesta-dijo Patty, tratando de no notarse tan interesada

No, porque él a pesar de que lo nuestro no funciono, se merece ser feliz y esa chica también, además creo que hacen una muy bonita pareja, pero es tan tonto que no creo que se anime-contesto ya un poco enfadada con el tarado de su amigo

Y eso ¿por qué?-comento Patty tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Porque ella es muy cercana a mi

Ah... entonces eso no estaría bien-

¿Por qué no?, si ellos se gustan

Porque si ella es tu amiga, no debería fijarse en el

Pues con mayor razón, porque ella es mi mejor amiga, no más bien mi hermana deseo que habrá su corazón, y que si él... la puede hacer feliz que la haga a un más feliz, ya que yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo que mis dos amigos fueran felices

Candy... pero estas segura-comento indecisa

Si

No creo, además si ella es tu amiga jamás debió de fijarse en el.

Mm creo que quizás tienes razón.

Vez entonces ella no es tu amiga.

Creo que estas siendo muy dura además... quien manda al corazón, siendo este ultimo quien le gane a la razón-dijo Candy convencida, tratando de que Patty se entregara, de una vez por todas

Mmm... no se Candy se oye muy bonito pero creo que no es correcto, nadie lo vería correcto.

Haber Patty...- contesto ya un poco frustrada por la necedad de su amiga- suponiendo, que tú estuvieras enamorada de Stear ¿andarías con él?

No Candy, eso jamás- contesto sin ver directamente a Candy.

Por qué no.

Porque…- Patty empezó a dudar, estaba pensando una respuesta pero en eso la imagen que soñaba, se vino a su mente, Candy ya la tenia

No me contestas Patty.-Patty comprendió con eso, que Candy ya lo suponía todo.

Lo siento Candy, no... lo siento-Dijo Patty levantándose de su asiento para emprender su huida

Candy lo que hizo fue tomarla de la mano, para decirle

Patty, ¿por qué lo sientes?, acaso deseabas enamorarte de él

No Candy, pero se supone que tu eres mi amiga y él es tu novio, no merezco ser tu amiga-Dijo Patty zafándose del amarre de Candy para salir corriendo del café.

Candy pago la cuenta y salió corriendo detrás de su amiga

Patty, Patty-,gritaba Candy,- pero esta no detenía su paso mientras pedía perdón, por haberla concentrada estaba en huir que no se dio cuenta, que venía un auto a toda velocidad en dirección hacia ella, solamente alcanzo a escuchar el rechinido de las llantas

Patty, cuidado-Grito Candy

En eso venia Stear y sintió como se le paralizaba el corazón, al ver a la castaña muy cerca del carro, aventó sus libros y corrió para tratar de alejarla

Estas bien,

Sí, estoy bien muchas gracias

Patty, Stear, están bien - dijoCandy preocupada

Sí, estoy bien.

Pero qué diablos venias pensando, que no te fijaste en el carro-Dijo molesto

Es mi culpa Stear-Añadió Candy preocupada

Así, ¿por qué?

Mira mejor vamos a la cafetería, y platicamos,

No Candy, es mejor que me retire

No Patty, es mejor que aclaremos este asunto

Patty tu eres mi hermana y por eso deseo que el hombre que tiene tu corazón, te haga feliz que por fin **se confiese,** ya que después puede ser muy tarde, solamente tenemos vida un momento así como estamos ahora y en un minuto nos toca partir para siempre.

Tienes razón Candy, pero…-En esta ocasión Stear, fue el que hablo

Pero nada yo solamente les deseo a mis dos grandes amigos que sean muy felices, además que clase de amiga seria si no puedo ver felices a los que quiero-comento como si nada- solamente una advertencia

Que-dijo Stear preocupado

que si la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo- les decía mientras tomaba las manos de ambos y las dejaba muy juntos

Fin del Flash Back.

No te des por vencida, amiga

Doctora yo me retiro

Si, está bien Analice, muchas gracias, hasta mañana

Hasta mañana doctora

Candice había entrado en estado de coma, y su salud estaba muy grave, Terry jamás en su vida había rezado no era un hombre de mucha fe, pero ahora más que nada lo necesitaba así que decidió ir a la capilla para orar.

- Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, Dios mío por favor te pido que no te lleves a Candy de mi lado, la amo tanto que sin ella simplemente yo no sé como vivir, desde el día que la conocí ella se convirtió en mi mundo, ella tiene ese ángel que ilumina mi vida perdóname si te hice algún mal pero no te la lleves de mi lado, ella es única Dios mío, te pido perdón por todo el mal que haya hecho ella solamente quería darme un hijo y no supe como guiarla en su camino, para que su deseo se convirtiera en obsesión, mi amor por ella es tanto que no me importa si no me puede dar un hijo, solamente me importa que este conmigo y si mi castigo es no tenerla, Dios mío, solamente déjala con vida, y yo me voy de su lado pero sin ella yo no vivo, yo no puedo seguir con vida, sin ella. Por favor Dios.. solamente soy un humano, el ser más miserable de esta tierra, no merezco pedirte nada pero para mí sería el más maravilloso regalo padre celestial te lo pido... déjala conmigo deja que ella viva, yo soy el que no merece vivir.

Amén.

Un pequeño ángel veía desde el cielo, el sufrimiento de ese mortal.

Padre celestial, porque hay humanos que se obsesionan, tanto con tener un bebe.

Por que para muchos, un hijo, es una bendición y para otros desafortunadamente son una maldición.

Pobre hombre

Crees que soy injusto

No, yo sé bien, que tú no deseas que el ser humano sufra y que tú no los pruebas.

Pues solamente toca esperar, que sucede con esa chica.

Si, aunque nosotros podamos saber, a quien le toca venir ante mi presencia, prefiero dejarlos esperando, aun tienen cosas que afrontar juntos. Eso es la madurez humana.

Si, padre celestial.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y Candy a un no despertaba, Terry solamente se retiraba a bañarse e inmediatamente se regresaba al hospital él deseaba estar ahí cuando ella abriera los ojos.

-Candy no me dejes... solo por favor, adonde tu vayas yo iré

Candy sentía una opresión en el pecho, ella solamente veía un camino muy largo intentaba alcanzarlo, pero simplemente no podía, alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Terry llamándola con mucha insistencia y sentía una gran impotencia, porque por más que gritaba no podía encontrarlo, deseaba estar muerta, pero también quería estar con el. Se le venían muchas imágenes, de ella, de su vida de todo, no entendía de donde provenían o que significaba, solamente las escuchaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿qué hago aquí?

- ¡hay alguien aquí!

_29 de Agosto del 2010._

- Tome asiento por favor,

- ¿cómo se siente?

- ¿Como quiere que me sienta?, cargando este estorbo, la verdad que peor no me puede ir.

- ¿señora Elisa, si está comiendo como es debido?-pregunto Patty, tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Para que

- Eso, quiere decir que no-dijo la castaña tomando aire

-Sí, que caso tiene mi vida, estoy sola, embarazada y mi familia ya se entero y me hecho de la casa, yo... ya no tiene ningún sentido mi vida.

- No digas eso Elisa, por favor, ve que tienes que ver por ti y por tu...

- Por el engendro este, no tiene caso además no sé como no lo aborte cuando estuve a tiempo, no Patty que caso tiene.

- Elisa no puedes ser tan egoísta, piensa en el niño que está por venir

- Por él es que estoy pensando, mira Patty no es sencillo tu al menos tienes a Stear a tu lado, pero yo estoy sola, además... eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Tienes razón pero como tu Ginecóloga, tengo que decirte que debes alimentarte por tu salud, estas muy baja de peso y eso te puede traer consecuencias muy graves.

- Este bien tratare.

_Como son las cosas, una se tiro al vacio por qué no ha podido quedar embarazada y otra prefiere estar muerta por que está embarazada, Dios no puede ser más absurda la vida_ pensaba Patty mientras hacia una receta para Elisa, de hierro y acido Fólico.

- Es muy necesario que te tomes estos medicamentos antes de la comida, ya que estas demasiado anémica y esto te puede traer consecuencias, no nadamas al producto si no a tu salud, entendido

- sí, vaya tu me regañas más que mi madre.

- Si con eso te cuidas, ¡si!...nos vemos dentro de un mes, entendido

-Si conpermiso.

- propio

-Patty,-Dijo Elisa antes de abrir la puerta,

- Dime...

-olvídalo

Elisa ya no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido en sus años de colegio, Elisa, Candy y Patty estudiaban juntas en la secundaria, Elisa siempre se caracterizaba por su belleza, pero sobre todo por su soberbia siempre molestaba a Candy, jamás fueron amiga pero ahora cuanta falta les hacía, cada una eligió caminos diferentes, Patty es una gran reconocida Ginecóloga, Candy es una reconocida Modelo, aunque había estudiado medicina, ya no la ejercía; Elisa pues... Elisa no estudio se dedico a cuidar los negocios de la familia y al parecer no le iba nada bien, ahora el destino las cruzaba ¿por qué?, solamente Dios sabe qué plan tiene para ellas.

EL TIEMPO SE ACABA.

_29 DE Agosto del 2009._

Casi tres meses amor y aun no despiertes, por favor abre tus ojos, dime que te quedaras conmigo, Candy por favor que acaso no te das cuenta que cada minuto que pasa, es un minuto menos de tu vida Candy aun recuerdo esa tarde en el lago cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, siempre fue muy espontaneo, te amo tanto desde el instante que te conocí, y no me arrepiento amor.

Flash Back

Candy había llegado un poco tarde, ya que Gabriela la había entretenido era su representante, para Gabriela era muy importante revisar los últimos detalles, con Candy para el desfile era su modelo estrella desde que la descubrió, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra ella fue quien los presento, Candy lucía un sencillo, pero elegante vestido amarillo con hermosas flores, era una tarde de otoño, Terry estaba desesperado ya que era tarde además de que era muy probable que perdieran la presentación.

Hola lo siento, tienes mucho esperándome -Dijo la rubia mientras le daba un beso

No tanto c,omo cinco horas pero bien valió la pena-advirtió divertido

Exagerado -dijo, la rubia volteándose de espaldas

Ah exagerado y se le hace poco a la señorita dejarme esperando.

Mm.. bueno pero me quieres

Mm. Pues déjame pensar,

¡Terry!

No te quiero, TE AMO, TE ADORO

Tonto.

Mejor dame un beso,-Dijo él mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Bueno, que era eso tan urgente que tenias que decirme

Aquí no es el lugar... ven-le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, y se dirigían a una barca en forma de cisne, Terry la colocaba con tanta ligereza para que ella tomara asiento, el solamente la contemplaba, era tan hermosa, y sigue conservando su belleza.

¿Candy?

¿que sientes por mi?

Terry, ¿que acaso a un no lo sabes?

Quiero escucharlo de tus labios

Te amo Terry, eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo, pero ¿por que la pregunta?

Candy tengo que partir a Japón muy pronto son 6 meses para hacer una promoción, pero...

Oh!, si tienes que ir pues ve-Dijo triste la rubia

Terry tomo la mano de la rubia y levantándole la cabeza, ya que esta había evadido su mirada, en ella se veía la tristeza de la noticia, cuando sus miradas por fin se encontraron.

¿Candy?

Dime...

¿Quieres ser parte de mi vida? ¿quieres ir conmigo a Japón?, Para mí sería un honor, que fueras mi esposa

Oh! Terry... si acepto- Contesto en seguida, levantándose de inmediato para abrazarlo, ocasionando que la balsa se desequilibrar y se cayeran al lago, ambos se vieron su ropa empapada, y se soltaron a reír.

Fin del Flash Back.

Fue el día más feliz de mi vida amor.

Terry decidió ir por un poco de café, cuando sin querer escucho una conversación, que le dolió en el alma y lo frustro mucho más.

Pero qué demonios dices Albert.-Dijo Stear

Como oyes Stear, quiero que desconectes a Candy, ella ya no va a despertar

Pero aún hay tiempo

Ya no hay tiempo tu y yo somos médicos y bien sabemos que mi sobrina ya no va a despertar, medicamente solamente se le puede tener conectada por tres meses.

Pero ella aun está viva

Pero eso no es vida, estar conectada a una maquina... ¿que le espera?, dime...

Albert, tienes razón pero esa decisión...

¿Que?, me vas a decir Stear

En ese instante entro Terrance muy molesto

Esa decisión no la tomas tu Albert, es mía

Tú no te metas, además si no fuera por ti ella no estuviera en esa posición.

Tienes razón lo único que he hecho es amarla y si mi amor le hizo daño, yo no sé que mas hacer, pero no lo apartes de mi lado,-Dijo Terry entre violines en la voz y lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella jamás despertara Terrance, es lo más sano

E s lo más sano matarla Albert

Es mejor... que ha tenerla conectada para que te sientas mejor Terrance, además… es una decisión que ya está tomada

No Albert, tu lo estas decidiendo, pero ella ya no es una niña ni depende de ti su vida si no de mi porque yo soy su esposo

Mira... Terrance no te metas conmigo y de una vez te digo te doy dos semanas y si ella no despierta en dos semanas, se desconecta y es una orden.

Tu no me das ordenes yo no pertenezco a los Andley,

Ya Terry cálmate- intervino Stear

Gracias a Dios, pero ella si

Pero ella es mi esposa

Ya te lo dije no está a discusión-Volvió a decir Albert, firme mientras se retiraba.

Dos semanas...Terrance... dos semanas

Eso jamás Albert y si es necesario llevarlo a juicio lo hare

Haz lo que quieras, pero yo tengo todas las de ganar.

Terry creo que tenemos que hablar, toma a ciento por favor-Le dijo Stear

Qué diablos le sucede, que apoco cree que con su dinero me va a comprar

Terry, Albert tiene razón,

¿Que dices Stear?

Candy con el tiempo... cada vez hay menos esperanzas a que despierte y medicamente si no despierta en dos semanas, estaría declarada como muerta, además...

Además que... Stear

Además legalmente... Albert puede desconectar a Candy

¿Por qué?

Porque es la última voluntad de Candy hace años, John el hermano gemelo de Candy murió y cayó en coma, lo tenían conectado por mucho tiempo, y con él se fueron las esperanzas y el miedo de Candy crecio hasta que murió y simplemente en un estado muy deplorable, por eso Candy decidió... me hizo jurarle que si algo le llegaba a pasar y no hubiera esperanza que despertara deseaba que la desconectaran.. me pidio que no...

No sigas, no lo hare

Terry, con el tiempo, para Candy sus habilidades motrices van a ir perdiendo fuerza, además de que la esperanza de que despierte es cada vez menos.

Simplemente no, ella va a despertar ya lo veras-Dijo Terry, ahogado en su pena

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño departamento se encontraba Elisa, sentada en la mesa, a punto de empezar a tomar sus alimentos, cuando tomo el periódico, en el había salido en primera plana una bella dama, cuya belleza a un se notaba a pesar de los años

Oh !madre cuanta falta me haces

En el periódico, se mostraba la entrevista con la famosa señora Sara Legan,

Sra. Sara Legan, dígame ¿como le es posible criar a sus dos hijos, además de cuidarse a usted misma? –decía la periodista

Corrección linda, yo solamente tengo un hijo, mi amado y querido Neil legan

Pero... señora tenemos entendido, que usted tiene dos, la señorita Elisa, y Neil- Interrumpió, la periodista

Lo siento pero Elisa, no es nada mío -Añadió firmemente la dama

Elisa, sintió que el piso se habría, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas su dolor era inmenso, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, apenas había decidido, llevar su embarazo bien, pero ahora con esto se habían ido todas sus ganas, si bien era cierto ella se había equivocado pero, cuan grande fue su error enamorarse.. Bueno pero que acaso su madre jamás la va a perdonar.

- Oh! Mama, perdóname- decía entre susurros y lagrimas, ella que jamás había llorada por nadie, ni cuando Tom se fue lloro como ahora, su llanto se hacía ahogado, tanto que sentía que se quedaba sin aire, pero sobre todo sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón como si se clavaran un millón de agujas en el. en eso ella vio un frasco de somníferos.

- Qué caso tiene vivir, si mi propia madre me da la espalda, que caso tiene querer ser feliz, lo siento bebe... pero es mejor que ni tú, ni yo, estemos mas en este mundo,- Decía mientras se servía un vaso con brandy, porque ni para whisky le alcanzaba, tomo todo el frasco de pastillas y una a una de las fue tomando, de repente sintió mucho sueño y simplemente se quedo tirada en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en el cielo.

Porque dios, porque la gente hace cosas tan...

Tontas

Si, dijo el ángel

Ve una se quiso suicidar, porque no puede tener un bebe y otra por que simplemente lo tiene

Y crees que yo soy injusto

No, señor yo sé bien que usted es justo, pero no entiendo porque una desecha la bendición que otra de sea

Mm.. los humanos al igual que ustedes los ángeles tiene el libre albedrio que se les permite tomar sus decisiones

Pero que pueden aprender, si están tomando mal sus decisiones

Angelito del cielo, espera y veras.

1°De Septiembre del 2010.

Una luz de esperanza.

El ángel era uno de las más recientes creaciones de Dios y por eso a un no comprendía la acción de estas dos mujeres humanas, pero sobre todo se conmovió al escuchar, todas las conversaciones de Terry con su esposa y su más grande deseo así que decidió romper una regla y ayudarlo, ya que el tiempo se le acababa.

¿Donde estoy?

Candice

Si, ¿quien es usted?, ¿que hago aquí?

Candice ¿porque lo abandonas?

¿a quien?... ¿quien es?

Me llamo Brayan,

Eres un niño

Mm no exactamente, - dijo el mostrando sus alitas

Eres un ángel, acaso yo estoy

No técnicamente, pero ¿por qué caminas hacia delante Candy?... acaso ¿quieres morirte?

Si

¿Segura? ¿Por qué?

Por qué?... la verdad ya lo olvide

Y que va a pasar con Terry

Terry?... ¿dónde está el?

Que acaso, no lo vez es tan grande tu tristeza

Donde esta, Terry, Terry y...

Cálmate Candy, el está bien está aquí contigo -le dijo mientras le mostraba a Terry llorando

¿Por que llora?

Por ti, ve

Candy, por favor amor despierta... me haces tanta falta.

¿Que paso?-Dijo Confundida

No lo recuerdas,

Mm.. No

Ven, vamos para que sientas esto,

Candy se acerco a la cama, en donde se veía ella tendida, y sintió el dolor de su esposo, pero también el de ella misma, ese dolor que era tan inmenso.

Candy mi amor despierta.

En otra sala.

Elisa por favor, se bien que no éramos las mejores amigas, pero como fuiste capaz de hacer esto-Dijo Patty

Dios mío perdónalas, ambas lo hicieron por su desesperación, ellas... tienen tanto porque luchar, tienen muchas vida por favor Dios, haz que despierten.- Decía Patty, mientras hacia el papeleo de Elisa en ese instante se acordó que tenía que hablarle a alguien.

En la mansión Legan

Sra. Sara Legan, Soy Patricia Boswell la esposa de Stear.

Si, se quién eres... dime que necesitas.

Nada mas llame para informarles que su hija... Elisa, acaba de ser internada está muy delicada

Patty querida te equivocaste yo no tengo ninguna hija

Señora por favor, Elisa necesita mucho de usted

Lo siento Patty yo no tengo ninguna hija, solamente tengo a Neil y de esa no quiero saber nada.-Dijo la señora Sara, colgando el teléfono.

Oh! Señora sí, me permite.

No te permito nada Eloisa, ella ya esta muerte para mi, ahora vuelve a tus deberes que es para lo que te pago

Lo siento señora, pero yo voy a ver a la señorita Elisa

Si das un solo paso, te corro... lo oyes

Pues no es necesario, no entiendo como una madre puede ser tan desconsiderada como usted, ella es su hija y nació de su vientre,

Eso... lo hubiera ella haber pensado, ahora lárgate si lo vas hacer.

Con su permiso señora, me retiro

Sirvienta grosera.

Eloísa era la nana de Elisa lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre. Eloísa jamás pudo ser madre, así que se dedico plenamente a Elisa quien siempre deseo ser como su madre, pobre de su niña ella no era mala simplemente el querer ser como la gran Sara legan la llevo a tomar decisiones incorrectas y luego ese mal hombre, el único error fue haber nacido en cuna de oro. Tardo dos horas en localizar el hospital pero al fin lo logro a la pobre nana se le rompió el corazón al ver a su niña así.

En el cuarto de Candy.

Por favor Candy por que me dejas solo, que acaso ya no me amas

Si te amo Terry, que acaso no me vez yo estoy aquí

El no te escucha, Candy

Como le hago para regresar quiero estar a su lado, ya no quiero que sufra,

Solamente regresa, recorre al revés tu camino,

Pero qué caso tiene si yo no puedo...

Tener un hijo, que acaso no amas a tu esposo, que no crees en Dios

Sí, pero...

Pero existen muchas maneras de ser madre.

Si como cuales

Como adoptar

Pero...

Cual es la diferencia... de que no viene en tu vientre, que acaso solament le puedes dar amor aquellos que son de tu sangre

No pero..

Cuando Dios mando a su hijo mi señor padre Jesucristo lo dio para todos, por el amor qu enos profesa.

Ser madre no es solamente tener aun pequeño ser en el vientre, es darle amor, inculcarle valores, a respetar y amar a Dios padre celestial, a nuestro amado creador, es compartir con ese ser. ¿ Que acaso no te das cuenta?.

Tienes razón pero y si...

Y si que Candice... Que acaso nuestro padre celestial no nos ama por igual.

Si tienes razón...

Entonces que decides. Regresas o no.

Por favor amor, te necesito eres mi aire, si tu no despiertas yo me voy contigo... -decía entre violines Terry

Noooooo… tú tienes que vivir.

Que decides,

Candy no contestaba, simplemente se quedaba callada.

Dime que sientes por Terry

Lo amo, -contesto sin chistar

Entonces que no es suficiente con eso...

Si es suficiente nuestro amor, para enfrentar cualquier prueba, gracias

Empieza tu camino, ya que el tiempo se acaba, nada más que para llegar, debes de atravesar varias puertas, entre ellas va incluido el perdón, debes ser fuerte.

Si, muchas gracias

En la primera puerta, estaba el deseo.

Candy, recordaba el día en que lo conoció. Terry siempre fue muy atractivo, pero también era algo pretencioso bueno eso creía ella, en esa ocasión, Gaby la había citado muy temprano, ya que tenían que hacer un comercial, pero lo tendrían que realizar, con un nuevo actor pero debía de tenerle mucha paciencia, le había advertido.

– Lo que me faltaba, una estrellita dentro.

– Con permiso pecosa-Dijo sarcástico, al pasar al lado de Candy

– Y este quien es

– Es Terrance Granchester, con el vas hacer el comercial del beso, en la fuente.

– yo, con ese nunca

– Haber muchachos a sus posiciones-Dijo Gabriela

– Candy, simplemente paciencia, y …

– Yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-Grito

– Ya voy.

– Miren, la escena es sencilla. Terry te le quedas viendo directamente a los ojos de Candy... y te vas acercando poco a poco y la besas, y tu al final le contestas con una cachetada.

Candy seguía viendo la escena del pasado, en eso se escucho una voz muy familiar, ¿Quieres regresar aun a su lado?

¿Quién es?

– Dime en realidad quieres estar al lado de él, el que simplemente ve para sí mismo.

– No, el no es así, el es más que esto, recuerdo que me equivoque en una de mis líneas y él me ayudo a improvisar, fue muy lindo. Si quiero estar a su lado.

Candy mi amor, por favor despierta, te amo, Candy.

Terry tenia la mano de Candy, cuando en eso se movió su mano, el grito de Alegría- Stear, Stear, Enfermera, enfermera.-

Que sucede?

Candy, Candy movió su mano Stear

No es posible, acaso estará despertando

Pero no paso nada, paso a si una semana, pero la ilusión de Terry seguía, ya que sabía que no estaba alucinado, Candy se movió pero también sabia que el tiempo se agotaba para ellos.

10 de Septiembre del 2010.

Mi niña cuanto has sufrido, perdona a tu mama ella está de viaje, pero pronto regresara mi niña, mientras tu vieja y tonta nana te cuidara a ti y a tu lucero que viene en camino, mi nena,

Mi chiquita reacciona por favor, ve que tenemos que arreglar todo para el bebe... ya muy pronto va a llegar y aun no compramos nada princesita, debes de poner todo en orden eh... que tu nana te cuidara, -Decía la mujer a la chica que estaba tirada, tenía dos semanas en estado de coma.

En la otra habitación.

Candy, mi amor, por favor despierta que el tiempo se nos acaba, yo sé bien que si soy egoísta, por quererte tener a mi lado pero sin ti no vivo, ´pero si eres feliz házmelo saber y te dejare ir, Candice White de Granchester TE AMO, y me hiciste el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

UNA CARA CONOCIDA EN EL CAMINO DE REGRESO.

-Candice, que haces tú aquí,

- que hago aquí.

- ¿Quien eres?

- No me recuerdas, de la secundaria soy Elisa

- Elisa, que haces aquí

- mm, no lo sé lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en mi casa y después me quede dormida.

- Regresa Elisa,

- Para qué, supe que te cásate.

- Si así es, pero debemos regresar, este mundo son nuestros recuerdos pero veo que estas igual que yo.

- Tal vez, pero yo no tengo para que regresar.

- Eso crees, se escucho una voz.

- Eres, tu hermoso Angel,-Dijo Candy.

- Candy debes darte prisa, aun tienes mucho que recorrer y tu tiempo se acaba.

- Elisa por favor regresa, no se mucho de tu vida pero nos haría bien...

- Platicar... si jamás fuimos amigas

- no, pero el mundo cambia Elisa.

-Tal vez, pero yo jamás regresare

Candy simplemente siguió su camino, sin saber que fue lo que hizo que Elisa estuviera en ese mismo lugar.

¿Porque no quieres regresar?

Porque no tengo a nadie que me espere.

Estas segura

Sí, yo no le importo a nadie, no tengo amigas, ni nocio y mis padres no me quieren, es mejor que esta muerta a quien le puedo importar siempre fui mala con todo el mundo.

Mm quizás pero mejor ve.

Elisa mi niña no me dejes, no dejes sola a tu vieja nana por favor Elisa despierta.

Salga por favor.- Le dijo una enfermera.

Dios mío salva a mi niña ella es muy buena, ella simplemente... ama pero no sabe cómo expresarlo, en su corazón hay mucho amor.

Nana por favor no llores ¿porque lloras?

Es verdad, mi nana es la única que estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, y yo... fui tan mala con ella, cuando era niña me dormía con una linda canción de cuna, mi nana, mi vieja nana eres muy importante. ¿Por qué me quieres tanto eh?

Ella, no te escucha Elisa.

Angel quiero volver, quiero estar con mi nana, fui muy injusta con ella, ella se quedo sola por cuidarme y de seguro mi mama la corrió por venir a verme, Angel por favor ayúdame a regresar,

Sigue tu camino de regreso, pero en el te debes perdonar a ti misma.

Si ángel, aunque yo no tengo perdón,

No juzgues que eso solamente le toca a Dios.

Muchas gracias Dios.

Así Elisa emprendió su camino de regreso, nadie sabe lo que Dios nos tiene destinados a cada uno, Albert estaba completamente frustrado, para empezar el jamás estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio de Candy y Terrance y ahora ya la estaba perdiendo, el la adoraba la amaba como si fuese su propia hija, Candy era su única sobrina directa que aún le quedaba viva, ahora tenía que cortar su vida, ¿por qué?, por una tonta promesa.

– hay Candy si hubiese sabido que esto era tan difícil, jamás hubiera aceptado, además para hacerlo mas difícil, el idiota de Terry lo hace peor el tontamente cree que puedes reaccionar y para colmo creyo que tuviste un reflejo de lo cual nada se registro, porque Dios mío me quitas lo que más amo de esta vida, que te han hecho ellos, para que los alejes de mi lado, primero mi adorada hermana, después mi sobrino y ahora ella, que mas me hace falta, dime...¿por qué?. Tenia toda una vida por delante y ahora resulta que ya no tiene nada, sabes la extraño tanto sus risas, cada día que hacia enojar a la tia abuela y siempre conseguía todo con esa sonrisa, Candy que va hacer de mi ahora que tu no estés eh... por qué hiciste eso Candy, tanto era el amor que sientes por ese hombre que deseabas darle un hijo.

Mientras en el cielo.

Dios, porque es más fácil culpar a los demás.

Cuando el ser humano sufre, su razonamiento se ciega a, ver mas allá de lo que realmente es, por tal motivo el humano son de los seres más maravillosos que yo cree porque al final cuando tratan de buscar el consuelo recurren a mí.

Pero aun asi, no es justo si el no esta apoyando al pobre chico del hospital, el prefirió alejarse.

Si es verdad y estas en todo el derecho de juzgarlo, pero ten en cuenta que su dolor es tan grande que se esta dejando cegar por el mismo, además no es fácil, para él darse cuenta que se puede quedar solo.

Si pero eso no seria si el no fuera tan orgulloso

tienes razón pero vamos a ver que pasa con el tiempo, nadamas da mas atención a otros asuntos no exclusivamente en este que tiene cautivado tus emociones.

Si, pero es imposible que no lo haga, ya que m eparte el alma estas dos chicas y mi pobre corazon de angelito llora por la desdicha de ellas, que si bien no actuaron de la manera correcta, creo que se merecen otra oportunidad.

Esta bien Brayan, te permitiré que sigas adelante solamente ten cuidado, que el Diablo no se aproveche de tu debilidad.

15 De Septiembre del 2010.

EL Primer Milagro.

Para Terry su angustia crecia tenia dos semanas sin comer, su madre por mas que le insistia el joven no aceptaba nada inclusive ni siquiera quería separarse de la cama del hospital, su madre estaba terriblemente preocupada por la salud de su hijo y claro si no era de menos la mayor parte de culpa era de Albert Andley, ya que si el no hubiera haber comprado al juez, existiría la posibilidad de mandar a Candy a una casa de reposo, pero no, la decisión la tomaba Albert y esa era que la desconectaran, el dia de hoy de plano que el humor de Terrance era de lo peor, se había encerrado en la habitación de Candy y a nadie le permitia el acceso.

Terry abre por favor-Dijo Stear- pero no recibió respuesta alguna

Terry... hijo... por favor déjame al menos pasar a mi-dijo desesperada la mujer

la verdad que eres... de lo peor, tú la pusiste en esta situación y es momento de que se acabe todo esto-Dijo Albert sumamente molesto.

Ella es mi esposa, que acaso no lo entienden-Se escucho una voz desde adentro.

Lo que entiendo es que tú la mataste, y ahora te aferras a un cuerpo, eso es lo que entiendo mal… -no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando el puño de Richard, ya lo había hecho caer.

Con mi hijo no te metas, suficiente tiene; además ...que acaso se te olvida como fueron las cosas en el pasado Williams-Dijo retadoramente Richard.

Vaya de tal palo tal astilla, ambos son un par de salvajes-Decia Albert mientras se ponía en pie.

Ya cállate maldito -Dijo Richard yéndose a los puños,

Ya basta los dos, este no es el mejor momento.-les decía Stear mientras se ponía en medio de ambos para tratar de calmar los ánimos, - Albert trata de controlarte, y evitar esos comentarios que no están ayudando a nada.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación.

Mi niña, tan linda y hermosa que te vez con tu pancita, aun recuerdo cuando llegue a trabajar en la mansión, eras apenas una bebe y ahora ya vas a ser mamá, despierta mi niña, despierta.

Nana Eloisa,¿ Como esta ?

Joven Neil... lo siento... no debi

No nana tu estas en todo el derecho, dime como esta Elisa

No se, no me han dicho mucho los médicos, solamente que está en coma, y aun no despierta mi niña-Lo dijo la nana con ojos llorosos

Ya nana ella tiene que despertar, ya veras

Si joven, acérquese háblele a su hermana.

Me puede dejar a solas un rato,

Claro que si.-Dijo la Nana retirándose.

Elisa mi pequeña hermana siempre adelantándote a tu vida, sabes no sé qué decirte te vez tan tranquila y relajada y... ¿cómo va mi sobrino?, dime hermanita por qué no despiertas, o acaso estas tan cansada de mi.

Neil, ya tenemos que irnos-Dijo una mujer con tono chillón.

Susana por favor que acaso no vez,

Hay si, pero si está dormida, además tenemos que ver lo de la iglesia.

Eso lo podemos ver más tarde,-Dijo Neil cortante

No lo tenemos que ver ahora- le dijo la mujer

Sabes que si tanta prisa tienes vete tú,

Que dices

Si que si tienes prisa tú lo puedes ver además no me siento con ánimos.

Claro cuando se trata de mi y **nuestra boda,**no tienes ánimos, pero si fuese la tipa esa…

No empieces Susana,-Tomando aire-Mejor adelántate, yo te alcanzo va.

Está bien,-Dijo aquella refunfuñando.

La verdad pobre de ti Neil, cuando te cases ¿Dónde estoy?

Elisa, estas bien.

Si.. creo.. pero ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué hago aquí?

Doctor, Doctor,

¿ que pasa joven?, -Dijo la nana

Elisa despertó.

Ave María purísima, muchas gracias Dios.- Dijo la nana.

Que sucede- Dijo Patty, tras los gritos

Mi hermana ya despertó.

Elisa ¿como estas?

Bien, pero que hago aquí Patty, y Neil, por que estas aquí.

Por que vine a verte,

No recuerdas que paso-Pregunto Patty.

Mientras tanto, en el Cuarto de Candy.

Mi amor, por favor despierta no los podre detener mucho, Candy por favor despierta abre tus ojos, que necesito ver tu dulce mirar, déjame reflejarme en ese océano que es tu mirada, por favor Candy...permíteme que me vuelva a ver en tu mirada, lo único que quiero es verte reír otra vez, escuchar el eco de tu voz, la melodía de tu risa, o el fruncido seño de tu cara cuando algo no te parece, por favor mi amor, déjame sentirte aunque sea una sola vez mas...te necesito Candy, si tú te vas yo también me voy, quiero tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos, te amo, tanto que este amor que siento por ti se convirtió en una dulce obsesión, te amo tanto que simplemente no se qué hacer sin ti Candy... sabes amor nuestra historia de amor es tan dulce y bella que nadie la comprende, te amo desde el primer día que te vi, tu aroma me volvió completamente loco, tu sonrisa torturaba mi alma cada día, sería feliz con tan solo sentir otra vez la suave caricia de tus labios, tu hermosas manos, Te amo Candy y no soporto la idea de dejarte ir, Dios que daño te hice con quererla, perdóname Candy, en verdad perdóname-Decía Terry llorando.

Por favor hijo déjame entrar-Decía Eleonor desesperada al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, por que en verdad temía por él.

Albert simplemente se mofaba de las palabras de Terry, ocasionando otra vez la molestia de Richard.

Ya tranquila Eleonor, nuestro hijo estará bien.

Una lagrima, cayó sobre la mejilla de Candy como si fuese magia, poco a poco la rubia fue abriendo los ojos. Terry que la tenia ligeramente levantada, puesto que tenía su cabellera sobre el muslo del joven, alcanzo a ver como las abundantes pestañas de la joven empezaban abrirse al mismo tiempo que a Terry sentía como su corazón aceleraba el paso creyendo, que estaba en un hermoso sueño.

Terry amor, ¿por qué lloras?

Candy, Candy, en verdad

Amor ¿qué tienes? –Dijo la joven preocupada

Candy amor, estas bien,- Decía llorando Terry.

Afuera nadie sabía lo que sucedía.

Sr. Granchester habrá por favor,-Dijo un hombre al otro lado.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hago aquí? Y ¿Elisa donde esta?

Elisa quien es Elisa

Elisa Legan, donde esta.

Habrá la puerta o la tiraremos, señor Granchester

Terry decidió abrir, para todos la sorpresa fue grande al ver a Candy despierta pero al tiempo que ingresaban, los familiares y los médicos, también ingreso la policía, para aprender a Terry, por evitar que se cumpliera una orden, al mismo tiempo que era presentado por cargos como secuestro, y por alterar el orden en un hospital pero también iba Albert y Richard detenidos. Al día siguiente fueron liberados Albert y Richard ya que el hospital no presento cargos, pero el primero no quiso retirar los cargos contra Terry, ocasionando que Terrance siguiera preso, para esperar sentencia, parecía una pesadilla pero en esta ocasión Richard, utilizo todo para sacar a Terry lográndolo que saliera bajo palabra y arraigo domiciliario, dos semanas después, los periódicos cubrían la nota, de la tragedia a la familia Granchester y claro de que estaba en espera de la sentencia, por los cargos de secuestro en contra de la señorita Candice White, para el juez era una completa estupidez pero en fin eran los Andley y no tenían mucha opción, debido al poder que esta familia tiene sobre casi todo Estados Unidos.

30 De Septiembre del 2010.

Albert ya me quiero ir,

Calma pequeña aun tienes que poner a trabajar tus piernas ya que no te puedes mover todavía,

Si es verdad pero es muy aburrido estar aquí, y Terry cuando vendrá el a visitarme

El ahorita no puede, -Mintiendo descaradamente, y claro si había ordenado no dejar pasar a ningún Granchester.

Ven vamos un rato a tus ejercicios yo te cuido estás de acuerdo.

Si.

Elisa, vas muy bien tenemos que seguir al pendiente con tu alimentación.-le dijo Patty.

Si, pero es fastidioso comer tanto.

Tal vez mi niña, pero es por tu bien.

Nana muchas gracias.

No hay porque mi niña, tengo que cuidarte mientras que tu…

No me mientas nana, que ya no soy una niña yo sé bien que mi madre no quiere verme, además creo que ya no me hace falta porque te tengo a ti o ¿no?

Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, mi niña pero... no le guardes rencor a tu madre.

No puedo, nana ella jamás me dio amor además…

Mi niña tu podrás dárselo a tu bebe, ya veras

Como nana, si la persona que debió dármelo jamás lo hizo como podre dárselo a este pequeño-Decia Elisa, mientras se acariciaba levemente el estomago.

Elisa, eres tú en verdad

Si, eres ¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mm es una larga historia, pero dime y tú qué haces en el hospital

También es una larga historia.

Y ¿adónde vas?-pregunto Candy

Siempre tan curiosa,

Lo siento, no debí preguntar

Si, quizás pero… -Fueron interrumpidas por una enfermera

Señora Granchester, Señora Legan, vengan tienen que ir a la terapia de grupo, con la Psicóloga Inuky,

Ambas sintieron pena, claro jamás habían sido amigas, pero ambas estaban por lo mismo y debían ir a la terapia, para hablar sobre el intento de ambas y la importancia de quererse ellas mismas, para poder desear un nuevo ser y aprender a amar al que viene en camino, al parecer las chicas que en el pasado jamás tuvieron nada en común, hoy lo tenían.

Bienvenidas señoras-Dijo la Psicóloga, que era demasiado joven.

Buenas tardes, -Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Bueno primero quiero ver con ustedes, el por qué lo hicieron, que fue lo que las orillo a quererse quitar la vida, primero la señora Granchester.

Bueno, yo…-Candy jugueteaba con sus dedos, por que en verdad no sabía que decir además estaba sumamente apenada, por lo sucedido

Dígame aquí no estamos para juzgarla, si no para tratar de ayudarla, además todos aquí han pasado por lo mismo que usted.

Bueno yo lo hice porque... me sentía decepcionada yo anhelaba ser madre, quería saber que se siente traer un nuevo ser a la vida, amo profundamente a mi esposo y anhelaba hacer más grande nuestra felicidad, deseaba ser bendecida, saben cuando era niña me enseñaron que el ser madre era una bendición de Dios que solamente lo da para aquellas mujeres que son buenas, claro que no todas son así, pero yo anhelaba mucho eso, pero cuando me dijeron que no me sentí totalmente frustrada, además me habían dicho que tenia al parecer Cáncer en la matriz y esa noticia me destrozo totalmente, lo único que recuerdo, era que me sentía muy triste deseaba mucho tener un bebe.

Elisa escuchaba cada palabra de Candy, y sentía como se le oprimía el corazón, sentía que se le acumulaban las lagrimas en los ojos esa mujer deseaba tanto un bebe, y ella lo había querido desechar, ahora se sentía culpable.

Para darle todo mi amor y cariño a ese pequeño angelito, ya que los bebes, son ángeles del cielo que están destinados para cada uno de nosotros, yo anhelaba profundamente eso, así que me cegó la tristeza ya que no quería ver el rostro triste de mi esposo, al decirle que no estaba embarazada, además de tenerle que decir que posiblemente no podía ser… no simplemente no quise confrontarlo, así que decidí aventarme del puente.

Tranquila señora Granchester, ahora señora Legan cuénteme, su ¿por qué?

Bueno yo… -dijo Elisa agachando la mirada, ni quería ver a Candy, ella deseaba todo lo contrario de esta chica además de que ella tenía planeado darlo en adopción, ella no podría cuidarlo.

Con confianza esta plática no va a salir de estas cuatro paredes.-Dijo la Psicóloga

Yo me sentía muy triste ese día, me levante muy temprano cuando leí en el periódico que mi madre me repudio públicamente, pero no la juzgo, ya que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo yo le falle completamente.

Por que sientes que le fallaste

Elisa tomo aire y la saco muy pesadamente, para poder continuar- Para empezar, yo andaba con una persona maravillosa, bueno al menos eso creía y quede embarazada mi madre cuando se entero me corrió de la casa, además de que él se acaba de casar con otra mujer cuando le dije que estaba embarazada simplemente me dijo que cuanto quería para que desapareciera del mapa, que él siempre me utilizo, el solamente me quería por mi dinero, y claro como ya no tenía nada se busco otra mejor finanza me dijo en esa ocasión, me sentía muy sola y triste además de que no hallaba salida y luego la nota del periódico, todo estaba en mi contra saben, en varias ocasiones no comía nada... quería que mi bebe se muriera.

A Candy se le tenso el rostro, esta mujer intento contra su vida con tal de apartar ese ser, y ella que tanto lo anhelaba, estaba furiosa.

Pero no fui capaz de abortarlo... recuerdo que... me tome las pastillas, y alcance a marcar el numero de emergencias y simplemente pedía que salvaran a mi bebe, hoy me doy cuenta de que este pequeño no tiene la culpa de mi estupidez, pero no soy capaz de darle amor, porque simplemente jamás me lo dieron.

Ese día termino, la vida parece injusta pero muchas veces nos enseña grandes lecciones. Ya había pasado dos meses desde que Candy despertó, ella aun continuaba en el hospital, para las revisiones de rutina, Elisa igual pero su estado al parecer se iba deteriorando, Neil la visitaba de vez en cuando. Cuando lograba escapar de su fastidiosa novia, que más que por amor se casaba por compromiso, y conveniencia propia.

01 De Noviembre del 2010.

Terry veía las estrellas, mientras recordaba a Candy cada una de ellas decía que eran las pecas de su amada pecosa.

Candy ¿como estarás?

Candy también las veía desde lo lejos, anhelando verlo una vez más, siempre le preguntaba a Albert, pero el siempre le decía que el tenia mucho trabajo y que no ha podido venir, Albert no iba a permitir que Terrance se le volviera acercar antes de volverlos a ver juntos lo mataba.

Albert, que acaso no te das cuenta que les estás haciendo daño

No George, lo quiero lejos de Candy...el fue el que le ocasiono todo esto, además por culpa de él casi la pierdo para siempre ella es mi única familia.

Sí, yo entiendo que quieras protegerla, pero parte de esa protección esta su bienestar y Granchester es su felicidad y si continuas con esto, te va a ir muy mal.

Va son tonterías, además Candy estará mejor a mi lado,

Albert, por nuestra amistad deja que Candy vea por su propia felicidad y no permitas que tu orgullo y coraje la alejen de ti, porque ella cada día se ve más triste que acaso no te das cuenta.

No eso es mentira, y creo que con todo respeto, deberías irte

Está bien Albert pero ten en cuenta que nada en esta vida es eterno.

Maldito seas Gran chéster -mofo Albert, y tomando una copa de whisky, se retiro a la cama.

02 de Noviembre del 2010.

Elisa también continuaba en el hospital más que nada porque en su embarazo corría peligro, a la pelirroja le acababan de detectar un soplo, pero al parecer tenía más complicaciones debido a su falta de cuidados durante los primeros dos meses de embarazo y contando el medicamento que tomo cuando se intento quitar la vida, estaba decidido, ella daría a su niño en adopción y ella sabia quien le podía dar todo el amor que ella no le podía dar, aunque también deseaba que su bebe lo lograra y que la perdonara.

Nana tu cuidaras de mi, verdad

Claro que si mi niña, no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado

Muchas gracias nana Eloísa, me haces un favor

Dime, mi niña,

Me das un beso

Claro, si usted me lo permite le dijo la mujer dándole un beso a la pelirroja, en la mejilla.

Sabes nana deseo que Dios, ayude a Neil a tomar una buena decisión,el se casa el 24 de Diciembre por capricho de mi Madre, yo sé bien que él no ama para nada a Susana pero con tal de no desagradarle acepto ese matrimonio, él está enamorado.

De la joven Wendollin, -Dijo Neil

Neil,y eso que no vienes con tu…

Se quedo en la casa, en verdad ya me dolió la cabeza con todo lo del asunto de la boda.

Pero podría ser diferente,-Dijo Elisa

No Puede, ya empeñe mi palabra

Y que vale una palabra cuando existe el amor, además Wendollin es muy bonita tal vez no es una modelo, pero tiene lindos modales seria la cuñada perfecta

Sí, claro seria la novia perfecta, con el vestido blanco, sería el novio más feliz, pero ella jamás me lo va a perdonar

Qué cosa Neil

No nada, estaba pensando en voz alta

Neil soy tu hermana y quiero saberlo,

Después, mejor dime como va mi sobrino

Bien, cada día que pasa me da más hambre, pero hasta ´la quisiera como tía a Wendollin, y como si fuese llamada ella, iba llegando

Se puede,

Adelante, -Dijo Elisa

Hola, como estas te traje este regalo, ¿cómo sigues?

Bien gracias Wendollin de hecho estábamos hablando de ti

Buenas tardes Wen…-dijo Neil

Buenas tardes Neil-contesto cortante, pero en su mirada aun se veía el amor que le profesaba a este engreído, que la había dejado.

Me retiro Elisa-Dijo Neil

No espérate un ratito por favor,

No es que… - en eso estaba cuando entro Susana con sus clásicos gritos

Claro, ya decía yo, que es eso de venir a ver tanto a tu hermana, pues si te sirve de tapadera

Oye, que falta de modales son estas-Dijo Elisa, altiva

Pues sí, tienes que estar de tapadera, de esta mugrosa -veía despectivamente a Wendollin, a quien la paciencia se le estaba por acabar.

Ya cállate Susana, -Le reprocho Neil

No, cual me callo pues estas con… este esperpento mientras yo me quede esperándote para terminar de afinar lo de las invitaciones además si bien sabes que tu madre no las soporta y vienes a visitarla y además a ver a tu amante y a la zo… - no alcanzo a terminar cuando Wendollin le soltó una fuerte cachetada dejándole bien marcada la mano a la chica.

Con Elisa ni conmigo te metas, si Niel no cumple contigo no es asunto de nosotras, además creo que no eres bien recibida en esta habitación.-Dijo Wendollin

Neil, que acaso no piensas hacer nada-Reclamo la ojo azul

Niel estaba más que molesto, por la agresión de Susana hacia su hermana y Wendollin, y si la segunda no lo hubiera hecho, el segurito que si lo hacía, así que le regalo una mirada de agradecimiento a Wendollin, y se retiro tomando a Susana del brazo haciéndola salir, pero esta hábilmente se le zafó.

Maldita mugrosa me las vas a pagar

Cuando gustes modelito de cuarta, -Contesto Wendollin

Te dije que nos fuéramos Susana -la volvió a jalar Neil

Gracias- dijo la pelirroja.

De nada, eres mi amiga y no voy a permitir que esa apretada, huesuda te hable como se le de la gana.

Suéltame que me lastimas-Se quejaba Susana

Ya cállate

Claro como se trata de esa, -Le reclamaba

Mira, Susana te he estado aguantando mucho y creo que es mejor que ya te controles.-Le dijo Neil derrotado

Si no que, vas a terminar conmigo

Sí estoy a punto, de hacerlo

Si como no, si necesitan parte de mi dinero, por eso es que te casas conmigo.

Mira vete al diablo

Neil regresa,-Pero este ya iba doblando la esquina

Neil, Neil

Maldita me las vas a pagar – refunfuñaba mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Terry con ayuda de un juez, consiguió ver a su esposa al ser declarado en libertad ya que no es una persona peligrosa para la sociedad, cosa que no le agrado a Albert, inmediatamente se dirigió al hospital.

Hola Candy.

Terry amor, estas bien

Claro que si, y tu como estas

Fantástica, falta poco para que me den de alta,

Me parece perfecto, te extrañaba

Yo también te extrañe, pero ahora ya estas aquí.

Si, ya estoy aquí para ti amor,

Dime que has hecho.

No, mucho aburrirme e ir con la Psicóloga, sabes he aprendido a aceptar más las cosas y sé que te amo profundamente.

Yo te amo más.

15 de Noviembre del 2010.

La mansión Legan se transformaba para la fiesta de compromiso, del gran enlace nupcial que muy pronto se celebraría Susana reía con tanta gloria ya que prácticamente lo tenía amarrado, pero en Niel la tristeza que reflejaba era mucha, en ciertos momentos se veía soñador se imaginaba que su prometida era otra mujer de hermosa cabellera negra como el Líbano y ojos castaños, que contrastaba con su piel, pero la chocante voz lo hacía regresar de su ensueño constantemente.

Jamás he visto a un novio más triste-Dijo Archie

Sera, porque la novia es la mujer más fea del mundo

Pues Susana no es fea

Tal vez no físicamente, pero como persona es lo más horrible del mundo es más el grinch es una belleza al lado de ella.

Qué pena primo, pero por qué no dejas todo a un lado y sigues tu sueño

Es complicado, tu sabes trato de…

De agradar a tu madre ya lo sé, pero también se trata de tu felicidad la que está en juego.

Sí, pero también mi palabra

Cuánto vale la palabra contra la felicidad… piénsalo muy bien Neil.

Eran las 9:00 de la noche era el momento memorable para la vida de Susana, pero algo paso durante ese inicio de Brindis

-Joven Neil, tiene una llamada-Dijo el mayordomo a penado

- De quien-Pregunto, sorprendido

- Es la señorita- bajando un poco más el tono de su voz – Wendollin.

- pasa la llamada a la biblioteca por favor.

- Si señor, enseguida.

- Con su permiso, en un momento regreso.

- Susana como siempre alzando oreja, fue tras de él, guiada por un presentimiento, pero Neil ya se había dado cuenta a sí que cerró la biblioteca.

- Wendollin buenas noches

- Neil... siento molestarte pero es necesario que vengas pronto al hospital

- que sucedió,

- Elisa, se puso muy mal ahorita está en terapia intensiva, más seguro la… mejor ven pronto,-Dijo llorando

- Si, Si enseguida voy.

- en verdad Neil, siento molestarte este día

-No muchas gracias por avisarme, voy para allá- estaba preocupado pero a la vez alegre de que interrumpiera ese momento.

Elisa Legan había sufrido un infarto a causa de la visita de una persona que ella no quería volver a ver jamás y para arrematar la de Susana dejándole muy en claro que las visitas de Neil se habían acabado, ya que ella no quería a una persona como ella cerca, fueron muchas las impresiones para la pelirroja a si que tenía que controlarse.

Mi niña... señorita Wendollin, hay pobre de mi niña

Ya nana, Elisa va a estar bien-Decía la chica mientras la abrazaba.

Nana, Como esta Elisa, que dicen los médicos

Que tuvo un infarto, ahora está en la sala de operaciones pero está muy difícil, ya que también corre peligro el bebe.

No me dejes Elisa, Por favor hermanita, no me vayas a dejar, -Por primera vez en su vida el chico lloro, tan amargamente que Wendollin lo tomo en sus brazos para darle ánimos.

Ya Neil, vas a ver que todo tiene que salir bien... Dios nos la va a dejar un rato mas

Gracias Wen,

De nada, Neil- Decía ella quien ya se zafaba del abrazo, al ver que se dirigían con mucha rabia cuatro mujeres

Neil que significa esto, -Dijo la señora Legan

Mama Elisa,

No me interesa esa…

Señora por favor, Elisa está muy grave ahora la están…

Eso, no es asunto mío, explícame por que dejaste a mi hija sola en la fiesta de compromiso, además te vemos abrazada de esta-Dijo la señora Marlow

Como es posible que hablen del compromiso ahora y que no te importe tu propia hija, ella está a punto de morir

Ella se lo busco, por andarse acostando con cualquier hombre

Ya basta señora, la señorita Elisa simplemente se enamoro, ella se está muriendo y están pensando en tonterías, como es posible que no le duela lo que le está sucediendo en este mismo instante ella... nos puede dejar para siempre- Dijo la nana resuelta, ante la indiferencia de la mujer

Sara Legan no contesto simplemente se quedo callada y dio media vuelta y se fue

Señora Legan va a permitir que esto, se quede así

No claro que no, pero tampoco podemos obligarlo, creo que es la decisión de ellos… con su permiso señora Marlow.

Gracias Nana, Gracias Wen…

Por favor Elisa, no nos dejes, reacciona, tienes mucho por vivir.

La operación duro 10 horas, fue una muy larga ya que a Elisa, tuvo también un derrame, pero al parecer podía salir todo bien pero prontamente tendría que ser intervenida, para que diera a luz mediante cesaría.

25 de Noviembre del 2010.

Niel y Wendollin iban a diario al hospital a visitar a la pelirroja, Candy estaba más que emocionada ya que hoy la darían de alta tendría que venir diario, pero era suficiente con tal de que estuviera al lado de su amado esposo Terry, pero antes paso a despedirse de Elisa, y a desearle su pronta recuperación.

Hola Elisa

Hola Candy

Como sigues

Fatal, con tantos tubos

Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, además te vendré a visitar diariamente

Si, gracias

No hay de qué y cómo está el bebe,

Bien, gracias a dios mi bebe continua con mucho bien.

Y Para cuando nace

Para el 30 de Noviembre, si continua todo según lo planeado

Eso está perfecto, ves angelito ya muy pronto conocerás a tu mama

Gracias Candy me has ayudado mucho estos días en el hospital-

No hay porque, Gracias a ti por permitirme acercarme un rato

Quien lo dijera no, que algún día nos llevaríamos bien

Si parece un sueño,

Es verdad, que chistoso pasan las cosas, ahora tenemos algo en común

Si y no es precisamente los novios, -Dijo Candy pícaramente

Ja- ja, ja –Dijo la pelirroja, tomando aire

Ya tranquila, para que todo salga bien

Bueno me voy

Si, Cuídate

Cuídate, también tu Elisa-Dijo Terry

Muchas gracias Terrance.

Candy como lo había prometido, iba constantemente al hospital a visitar a Elisa quien como pasaba el tiempo, su salud empeoraba todo se le estaba complicando.

30 de Noviembre del 2010.

Candy, Terry, Neil, Wendollin, Stear y la Nana Eloísa estaban nerviosos en la sala de espera, ya que Elisa había tenido que ser intervenida nuevamente al parecer en la cesárea hubo un problema con el corazón de Elisa, así que la tuvieron que intervenir urgentemente.

Por que tardan tanto,

Ya Neil Calmate-añadio Stear

Claro, como no es tu hermana la que está en esa sala

Por eso debes calmarte-lo cuestiono Wendollin

Dos horas después.

Familiares de Elisa Legan

Sí yo soy su hermano, como esta

Ella está algo delicada, la bebe la tenemos que mantener bajo un respirador artificial ya que nació con un peso demasiado bajo, además de que también está muy delicado.

Oh, Dios mío cuídalas por favor-dijo la nana

Podemos pasar a verla, -Dijo Candy

En un momento, la tendremos en terapia intensiva, no la podrán ver si no hasta mañana,

Y a la bebe-Dijo Neil

Claro que sí, es mas necesito que alguien se quede a cuidarla.

Yo me quedo-Dijo Wendollin, La nana y Candy al mismo tiempo

Solamente puede quedarse una

Yo, me quedo -dijo Wendollin- así la nana se queda cuidando a Elisa, y tu Candy no creo que te dejen quedarte a un estas bajo tratamiento

Es verdad-Dijo la rubia

Todas se dirigieron a los cuneros, la beba era preciosa casi no tenia cabello pero era morenita, con ojos color miel, parecía una pequeña muñequita tan frágil y bella.

Neil se acerco a Wendollin.- Te vez hermosa como mama

Neil, -le cuestiono esta

Que, solamente digo lo que realmente es

Y Susana

Susana ella no me importa que haga cuantas rabietas quiera, si no fuera por mi madre

Si, ya no quiero saber nada-Dijo Wendollin.

31 de Noviembre del 2010.

Elisa habría los ojos, estaba muy pálida, en su rostro ya se reflejaba la sombra de la muerte.

Nana,

Mi niña, como te sientes

Mejor, nana no te preocupes y mi bebe

Es nena, esta ahorita con el respirador artificial, porque nació muy bajo de peso

Hay mi chiquita, la verdad es que no merezco ser madre, Dios mío cuida de mi bebe ella se merece vivir

Claro que sí, pero al lado de su madre,-Dijo la nana

Nana me haces un favor

Si, niña dime

Puedes mandar a traer a mi abogada, se llama Isabel

Claro nena, yo le hablo

Era claro para Elisa, que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo pidió permiso para ver a su bebe pero se le negó debido a su estado, pero como sus amigos habían tomado, fotografías con los celulares se los mostraron.

01 de Diciembre del 2010.

Hacía demasiado frio más de lo normal, Elisa respiraba ya muy poco y cada minuto, se le iba la vida, solamente deseaba dejar lo último que tenía, además su más grande tesoro dejarla encargada con las personas correctas.

La abogada llego a la hora citada, era inusual para ella tener que ir a un hospital, mas considerando que esto le podría traer problemas ya que si hay una apelación en contra de lo dicho y lo que se realice ahí, pueden alegar que no estaba en sus facultades, pero al final acepto. quien le niega algo a un moribundo.

Buenas tardes Señora Legan

Buenas tardes Licenciada

Quiero hacer mi testamento, como puede ver estoy muy enferma y es más que necesario, que quede estipulado lo de mi herencia, además de que también como usted sabe tengo poco que nació mi niña y quiero dejarla en adopción, pero quiero dejar a unas personas a cargo de ella.

Está bien señora Elisa, pero necesitamos dos testigos

Claro, una de ellas será la Doctora Patricia O Brayan y la otra Wendollin Romero, si no hay ningún problema

Claro que no, entonces dígame.

Yo Elisa Legan, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, dejo el 75 por ciento, de mi herencia a mi amada hija…

Elisa Legan murió el día 18 de Diciembre del 2010, debido a un paro cardiaco, la nana ni un minuto se separo de su niña a quien le entrego los mejores años de su vida, Sara Legan jamás se presento a visitarla durante el tiempo que ella duro en el hospital y tampoco fue al funeral la enterraron en el panteón, de la caridad, Elisa ese día por primera y última vez vio a su nena, que ya estaba mucho mejor, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla a la pequeña muñeca que tenía en brazos, a quien ya tenía un poco de cabello.

Niel suspendió la boda debido a la sensible fallecimiento de su hermana y siempre se acompañaba de Wendollin, quien su amistad cada vez era más fuerte y en cada instante se transpiraba el amor que ellos se tenían.

22 de Diciembre del 2010.

Ese día muy temprano, Candy había recibido una carta membretada de parte de la abogada de la señorita Elisa Legan para que se presentara a la lectura del testamento, así como también se le solicitaba que fuera acompañada de su abogado, Terry quedo asombrado al leer la carta, pero sobre todo decía un ¨Felicidades que seas muy feliz en tu nueva vida¨ con letra de Elisa.

23 de Diciembre del 2010.

Se bien que son fechas de sembrinas, además de que también aun siguen sensibles por el fallecimiento de la señora Elisa Legan, así que hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para leer el testamento de la señora así que paso a tomar lista, para corroborar la asistencia.

-Neil legan

-Presente

Wendollin Romero

-Presente

Eloísa de Ribeiro

Presente

Candy White de Granchester

Presente

Terrance Granchester

Presente

Patricia O Brayan

Presente

Sara Legan

- Ah, lo siento mi madre no vendrá- Interrumpió Neil.

- Está bien, entonces comenzare con la lectura

Hoy 23 de Diciembre del 2010 siendo las 9:00 horas damos comienzo a la lectura del testamento de quien en vida llevaba el nombre de Elisa Legan

Hoy primero de diciembre del 2010 en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, solicito que sea respetada mi voluntad, así como también mis decisiones de igual manera agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por el tiempo que me dedicaron y por el cariño que me brindaron, se bien que les falle a muchas personas, así como también no he sido de las mejores personas en este mundo pero doy gracias a dios, de haberlos puesto en mi camino ya que me han ayudado mucho en estos últimos meses de mi vida, por lo tanto Candice White y Terrance Granchester les cedo lo más hermoso de mi vida, el amor más grande que tengo les pido que por favor cuiden de mi bebe y si no es mucha molestia que lleve el nombre de Sara Eloísa, ya que son las dos mujeres que mas ame en este mundo, mi amada y cariñosa nana, y mi queridísima madre, quien espero que algún día me perdone, yo sé bien que ustedes le podrán brindar todo el cariño y amor que a mí me hizo falta, por favor acéptenla ella no es un objeto y si no lo hacen tendrá que ir a dar al sistema, mi cuenta en el banco, así como mi casa, el rancho y el departamento pasaran a manos de mi hija, cuando esta tenga la mayoría de edad. a mi querida nana quien me cuido y protegió, le dejo una casa que tengo en la playa, que se bien que ella será feliz, dando todo el cariño que me dio. y a mi hermano aunque no lo necesita le dejo el anillo que la abuela me dejo para que se lo entregue a la mujer que el ama y con quien decida pasar el resto de su vida, un último favor no lloren por mí, no me retengan a su lado, por fin voy a poder descansar, sonrían y vivan por mí, gracias a todos.

Candy y Terry firmaron los papeles de adopción de la pequeña Sara Eloísa esa niña era su regalo de navidad.

gracias Elisa, por permitirme cuidar tu gran tesoro.

la nana Eloísa, decidió quedarse con los Granchester para ayudarles a cuidar a la niña.

En el cielo.

donde estoy-pregunto la pelirroja

en el cielo, mi niña

Eres tú.

si, bienvenida

pero porque si yo hice cosas terribles

sí pero te arrepentiste así que ven, es momento de que te presentes ante el señor

yo no merezco estar ante tu presencia

si, lo mereces todo aquel que se arrepiente de corazón tiene derecho, a otra oportunidad como tú, además tienes trabajo Elisa

trabajo

si deberás cuidar, a una persona en especial, un pequeño ser que acaba de nacer y perdió a su mama

pobre, quien es

Sara Eloísa Granchester

ah, muchas gracias

no, tienes porque tú eres su ángel y tienes que cumplir, ya sea en la manera espiritual

11 meses después.

Brayan, quieres hacer realidad ese sueño

si, dios, quiero ver a esa familia completamente feliz

está bien, te cederé ese deseo, pero para eso tendrías que dejar de ser ángel y tendrías que ir como todos los bebes humanos

si, ese es mi más grande deseo

está bien iras a la tierra como bebe humano y dejaras tu vida espiritual, pero no iras solo, ya que tu guiaras a otra personita.

24 de diciembre del 2010.

Candy amor date prisa que están por llegar los invitados,

sí, pero vienes tantito, ya casi termino sarita

enseguida

porque tienes la luz apagada

sorpresa papi

que paso amorcito,

ten papi,

que es esto

ábrelo

oh es verdad, en serio

si amor, hoy lo termine de corroborar con patty

amor me acabas de darme el mejor regalo de navidad

gracias, -dijo abrazando a la pequeña pelirroja y a la rubia al mismo tiempo

voy a tener dos hermanitos,-dijo la chiquita

dos, pregunto Terry sorprendido

si, amor dos al parecer son gemelos

guau estoy más que feliz,- en eso sonó el timbre

-feliz navidad Terry-dijo Stear

- feliz navidad Stear, Patty

-estas más que feliz,

-si ahorita les doy la maravilloso noticia adelante

- feliz navidad Neil y Wendollin

- ah, con que andan con sorpresas yo también les tengo, bueno dos-dijo viendo a Neil, quien inmediatamente se le subieron los colores al rostro

- y todos echaron a reír

- hola hijo, feliz navidad-dijo Eleonor

- hola mama, y papa

- hay viene fue a estacionar el auto

cuando estaba por comenzar el Brindis, Wendollin les comento que se había casado con Neil en las vegas hace como un mes y que próximamente su dicha se haría mas grande ya que venía en camino un nuevo ser en su vida, en eso estaban cuando sonó el timbre y Terrance fue abrir

Terry me permites pasar

quien es Terry-pregunto Candy

soy yo

Albert, pasa adelante

Albert no se movió dirigió una mirada hacia Terry.

-adelante Albert, feliz navidad- lo saludo, Terry

-gracias y dis..

- sin rencores, además es navidad y falta dar una buena noticia, que tienes que saber verdad amor

- si tío, pasa por favor

-gracias, mi pequeña.

- buenas noches a todos-saludo Albert

-buenas noches Albert, ven siéntate le dijo Stear amablemente

-ahora si continuamos con nuestra celebración,

-bueno Candy y yo nos complace comentarles que próximamente vamos a volver a ser bendecidos

- papi, papi, yo les puedo decir

- decía la niña de apenas un año, que habia heredado la intelignecia de su madre.

- si, adelante pequeña tu diles.

- pues voy a tener dos hermanitos-dijo la nena muy contenta con su hermosa sonrisa, mientras mostraba tres deditos

-cada día despliega la belleza de Elisa,- dijo Neil

- si es verdad, pero se ve que es una niña plenamente feliz

- y consentida, ven acá Sara, dame un beso

- la niña mando un beso con un toque de coquetería¨, haciendo reír a todos los invitados.

pero también observaron que Reynaldo, el niño de Stear no la soltaba provocando los celos, de Terrance y Neil que cuidaban su pequeño tesoro.

gracias, Candy por cuidar a mi bebe.

así en navidad la dicha se hizo completa para este grupo de amigos, Niel estaba por fin con la mujer que amaba, Candy y Terry estaban contentos de que próximamente volverían a sentir la magia de ser padres, Patty y Stear de seguir teniendo muy buenos amigos.

y así como esta llegaron muchas navidades llenas de felicidad, amor y paz.

fin.

bueno, niñas espero que les haya gustado, mi pequeño escrito.

este fic es dedicado, a cada una de ustedes que en este año me abrieron sus puertas para pertenecer a estos lindos grupitos y espero de todas sus comentarios, ya que para mí es sumamente importante los comentarios de cada una de ustedes.

cuídense y les deseo una.

FELIZ NAVIDAD.

acompañados de todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos.

Con mucho cariño

SANDY.


End file.
